pbtr_mercs_redavenger_skaarfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Micro
Robert, also known as Rob is the 'heavy' of the group, he brings in the muscles when it's needed. He has a Robotic arm which dramatically increases his physical strength, He also has some limited heavy fire power at his side with a .38 Caliber revolver and a Katana which he's had since he was young. Rob was part of the Special Forces for a time and during this time he became somewhat on good terms with Tristan Carmichael as they were in the same squad together throughout the war with Gargeno and had fought through battles together. This relationship was quickly soured though, when Tristan attempted to abandon the military, resulting in Rob leading a team to bring him in for court martial, But rob has always thought Tristan as a friend, Just not as good as they once were, Even after Rob thought he had died. Appearance He usually wears a short sleeve shirt with an old British Police vest on top with a revolver holster under his left arm, He has some normal jean or trousers he wears with a Sword Sheath on his right side. He has a long black hair with Dark Blue eyes Personality When compared with the team Rob works with he's somewhat of a 'lose cannon' sometimes but is able to back that 'lose cannon' side up with deadly and effective fighting skills. He normally helps Amber with putting plans together with the information gathered by Hercules and whatever/whoever else they can get there hands on. But when not on a job Rob can usually be found in his room or just outside Lancelot building either training, repairing his gear or at the nearby bar drinking(Which he does, a lot). Rob believes himself to be somewhat of a 'ladies man' when it comes to relationships as he's usually trying to chat up woman in the bar whilst usually failing miserably it hasn't been able to stop Rob from trying to chat up the next woman who walks into the bar. But on the occasion Rob doesn't fail he usually has a job the next day which requires getting up early without a hangover and a woman in his bed. Rob is usually avoided by most people and is often alone, not by choice, this is one of the main reasons why Rob has a large tendentious to head to a nearby bar(whenever he has a chance) as most people there don't openly avoid each other and he can enjoy himself. This way of life is forcing Rob to become a lot more alone than most others(Not by choice) as people try to openly avoid him and not interact with him even tho Rob himself is a very open and social person. Rob has 2 drinking buddies called Jud Barker and Alisha Walker who can usually be found in one of the Lancelot Towns bars during the evening with Rob, They are both independent Mercs who work for different teams in Lancelot. A recurring theme with Rob is that he struggles with living up to the legacy of his father and mother, a respected general and renowned spy respectively, often leading to him making hasty or needlessly rash decisions, Leading most people to call him a 'loose-cannon'. Background Rob grew up with his sister Jennifer Micro in the Sandhurst area near the former British capital London and whilst growing up his father taught him how to fight using a gun and plan as his father Brian Micro was the British military general of the army at the time of Rob growing up. At the age of 10 Rob killed his first bandits with a gun given to him by father whilst looting the corpses of his first ever kills Rob found a somewhat dull Katana and kept is a at first memento but eventually got it repaired by Douglas and spent time sharpening the blade. Once the sword was repaired and usable again Rob started to train with the sword and get a feel for the weapon and how it handles whilst getting fighting experience using it to fight bandits. Rob and his Sister fought on many occasion whilst growing up to put their Hand-to-Hand combat skills to the test against each other it was primarily Jennifer who won when it came to Hand-to-Hand combat but the other way around when it came to using firearms. At the age of 16 Rob joined the British Military and was by the age of 24 in a classified section of the British Special Forces. Which involved things such as sabotage behind enemy lines, Front Line combat and scouting duty for the British army to come, during his time in the British military Rob start to pass the time in between missions by heading to the nearest Bar/Pub to ease the stress of the job. But whilst he was in the early yrs of being in the Special Forces, the British invaded the Channel Tribes and Rob's squad was mobilized to go and deal the first blow but during their first hit on the tribe the squad leader was killed and later replaced by Tristan Carmichael. Tristan's squad took part in a number of battles and one of the more notable battles involved Tristan's squad becoming the Rear Guard for the British Army as they pull back. During this time Jeff's new found family was shot as they were scavenging on the once battlefield by Tristan's squad, Due to this and many other reasons Tristan had deserted the squad, now under command from Rob. Rob was told by a superior that was their to go and bring back Tristan. Rob's squad took over a Gargeno airship that they believed Tristan was on, After Tristan realizing what happend on the ship showed himself and what later enveloped was a fight between Rob and Tristan. During this fight the airship was taken down by Gargeno after receiving contact it had been taken over, But as the ship began to fall Tristan and Rob had been flung to opposite ends of the ship and Tristan himself got flung out the window, but as he was flung out the window a soldier that was with Rob shot at Tristan. After the soldier shot Tristan and he had been flung out the window miles above the ground, Rob and Rob's squad believed Tristan to have died, But all whilst they thought this the airship was still going down, After Rob's squad tried to save the ship and fail they hit the ground and a massive fire started. Due to this fire Gargeno had ordered an artillery bombardment upon where the airship had crash landed, As the shells began to fall upon Rob's squad multiple members were killed and Rob himself whilst trying to save a fellow squad member had an artillery round land nearby. This artillery round caused major damage to Rob's body and killed the squad member he was trying to save, The airship crashing had caused a 'relief' unit from the British that was looking for the remaining defense units from the Defense of *Insert name* but instead had noticed the massive amount of smoke and assumed it was the battle, when in fact it was the airship crashing. As they reached where the airship crashed they started to look for signs of life among the bodies there and they found Rob who was only just breathing with one other squad member, They immediately took Rob and the other member to the nearest major Hospital that the British owned. As Rob was on the operating theater Douglas had brought in an experimental robotic arm that he had been working on for quite some time, After a successful operation Rob now had a Robotic arm attached to him with many major scars remaining on his body. But the arm wasn't as fast as a human arm, so it wasn't as usable in the military. So the British by this point nearing it's end had gave Rob an honorable discharge for his efforts in the war, But not long after Rob had been discharged from the military Douglas had also quit as he wasn't letting his best ever work get away from him, and said to Rob that he could fix the slowness, but it would take time, So Rob let Douglas stay with him. During their time travelling they met a few notable people along the way such as Amber Yi, Who at the time had been working for an Airship port as security and wanted out of the place and Rob and Tristan gave her the opportunity to, Along the way they also met Fighting Style Rob fights using a form of kickboxing, when not using his standard revolver and katana combination.Category:Characters Category:Lancelot Company Members Category:The Mercs Cast Category:English Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Characters